Old Friends
by Cap'n Jackie Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Fireheart encounter a man from Fireheart's past. I don't on Pirates of the Caribbean. PLEASE REVIEW! OR DAVY JONES WILL REAP YOUR SOUL!


A young man and a young woman were walking on a dust covered path surrounded by cliffs. The young man had dark hair woven into dreadlocks, brown eyes, a creative goatee, tan skin, a frock coat, loose pants, a tri cornered hat, a sword, and pistol at his side. The woman had boyish fiery orange hair, green eyes, tan skin, a scar on her right cheek, and wore a loose shirt, pants, and a sword at her side.

"Why is this road so bloody rough," the man was saying, "And this heat! My soul, I do swear!"  
"We'll be at sea soon enough Jack," the woman said patiently.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that love," Jack said. The girl laughed.  
"Fireheart, how in the world can you be optimistic," he asked.  
"I'm not optimistic," she replied, "You're just entertaining."

What the couple didn't know was that they were walking into an ambush. A net was suddenly thrown over Fireheart. Before Jack could comprehend what was going on, he was knocked unconscious with a lump of wood.  
"Jack!" Fireheart exclaimed as she was being dragged away. She too was knocked unconscious, but the last thing she saw, was two... piercing... blue... eyes.

Fireheart opened her eyes. There was a dull ache in the back of her head. As her eyes adjusted to torch light, she saw she was in a cave. She then heard a voice.  
"Hey boss, she's awake." Fireheart struggled to her feet and looked around wildly for Jack. She spotted him, lying unconscious in a corner. She ran to him and shook him.  
"Jack! Jack!" She exclaimed. He began to open his eyes and looked up at her.

Suddenly Fireheart was jerked backwards by two strong hands.  
"Jack!" she screamed. Jack started to get up, but he too was grabbed by two men.  
"Told you we wouldn't get to the _Pearl_ soon," Jack muttered. Then a small African man came up to them. His skin was as black as coal and he must have been born with a defect because his eyes were ice blue.

"So you are Captain Jack Sparrow and his assistant Fireheart," he said in a cold British accent.  
"Yep," Jack said, purposely ruining the moment.  
"I am Scourge," the man growled.  
"Are we supposed to care?" Fireheart asked. Scourge slapped her.  
"That's not very nice," Jack said.  
"No wonder you two never stay in jail for long," Scourge murmured.  
"You guessed it," Fireheart replied.

"Since you are pirates, and you are on land, you are obviously looking for something. Treasure, no doubt, and I want it," Scourge said. Jack and Fireheart looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed.  
"Treasure," Jack asked dubiously.  
"We aren't looking for treasure," Fireheart said. Scourge looked at one of his men.  
"Bone, you know what to do." Bone grunted and dragged Fireheart over to a machine. He manacled her hands and feet into it, and that's when Jack noticed it was a Rack.

_Oh dear_ Jack thought. Bone pulled on the rope, and Fireheart was being stretched bit by bit. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth.  
"I think you would like to tell me where the treasure is now," Scourge said coldly. Jack struggled to free Fireheart, but couldn't escape the guard's vice like grip.

Then out of nowhere, there were ten gunshots. Scourge's men fell, and a sword flashed in front of Scourge's neck. Scourge slumped to the ground and died in a pool of blood. Jack was released and he looked around warily. Nothing came at him, so he made his way towards Fireheart. That was when he noticed a figure near the Rack.

Fireheart was barely aware of the gun shots around her, the swish of a sword, or the stench of death. She was focused on the pain that was slowly stretching her. It suddenly stopped. The manacles were released and she fell into someone's arms. Her first thought was Jack, but when she opened her eyes, it was someone else.

It was a young man. He was handsome, with a tan face, blue eyes, and short blonde hair. Fireheart was alarmed and about to get up, when she heard the click of a loaded pistol. She and the young man both looked up. What they saw, was a serious looking Jack, pointing a pistol at the man's head.

"Put her down," Jack said. The young man did as he was told, and Fireheart ran to Jack, hugging him tightly.  
"Oh thank goodness Jack," she whispered. Jack hugged her protectively with the gun still aiming at the man.  
"Who are you?" Jack asked him.  
"My name is David Willis," he replied.  
"You seem familiar, have we met before?" Fireheart asked.  
"I think I remember a girl in my seventh grade class named Ash tree that looked like you," David murmured thoughtfully.  
"My name used to be Ash tree, and you were my old boy friend! I know you!" Fireheart said.

"No, there'll be no knowing here," Jack said.  
"Oh my gosh what a coincidence," Fireheart exclaimed ignoring Jack.  
"Oh yes, very coincidental," Jack said, "Now if we can be on our way."  
"Actually that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do," David said.  
"And why not," Jack challenged.  
"It gets dangerous after dark and you guys don't know the area that well," David replied.

"He might be right Jack," Fireheart said thoughtfully.  
"You guys could stay at my place," David suggested.  
"And where is that, some peaty cave? No, I think I'll be headed back to my ship," Jack scoffed.  
"Please Jack, just for one night," Fireheart begged. Jack didn't want to make Fireheart upset, but didn't want to spend the night with her old boy friend either.

"Oh all right," Jack said regretfully.  
"Thank you Jack," she said.  
"I don't think you two have met. Jack this is David, David this is Jack," she introduced.  
"Pleased to meet you," David said, extending a hand. Jack didn't shake it, so David awkwardly drew his hand back.

"So, where is your place?" Fireheart asked, breaking the silence.  
"Right this way," David said, leaving the cave. Jack and Fireheart followed him out and up a steep cliff. They eventually made it to a warm cave where David made a fire. Fireheart sat down near the fire, and Jack was about to sit down next to her, but David beat him to it.

Jack's lip twitched in disgust and David smirked at him while Fireheart wasn't looking. Jack sat on the opposite side of the fire. He felt totally left out. He took out a bottle of rum from his coat and had a long gulp. Fireheart and David were chatting nonstop, and Jack really hoped she didn't still consider David her boyfriend.

As he took another swig of rum, Fireheart walked up to him.  
"Hey where'd you get the rum," she asked.  
"Darling, if you know me, you know I don't go anywhere without a bottle of rum," he replied. Fireheart laughed and sat down beside him.  
"Can I have some?" she asked.  
"Course you can love," he replied, handing her the bottle.

He stretched his arms back and leaned on them for support. As he looked at David he could see he was really pissed now. Jack smiled and for good measure, he put his arm around Fireheart's shoulder. He looked smugly over at David who turned his head in disgust. Around ten that night, Fireheart fell asleep leaning against Jack.

Jack gently lay her down next to him and spread his coat over her like a blanket. Just as he began to turn in for the night, David came up to him.  
"Enjoy her while you still have her," he growled.  
"Wot?" Jack asked.  
"She may like you for the moment, but she'll come back to me," David said confidently.  
"You seem pretty certain," Jack replied.  
"She was my girl friend in seventh grade, we never broke up, she just suddenly disappeared," David retorted.

"She left you to help me and my friend Bootstrap get to Tortuga," Jack reminded not adding that she had left to do her own thing once they got there.  
"Well we both like her. You know that, and I know that, but she doesn't know that. And I will have her," David threatened.  
"First to the finish then?" Jack asked.  
"First to the finish," David replied walking away.

With that, Jack lay down and pulled his tri cornered hat over his eyes. Sleep overcame him like a dark wave.

When Jack awoke, he found the fire had died. Fireheart was sleeping next to him, with his coat covering her. He smiled, but then the thought of David made it instantly go away. He got up slowly, so as not to wake Fireheart, and stretched. He saw David sleeping over in a corner.

"Pestilent, traitorous, cow hearted, yeasty cod beast," Jack muttered. Fireheart began to stir. Her green eyes slowly opened and she yawned. She began to stretch, and saw Jack's coat on her, she shrugged and got up. She saw Jack and handed him his coat.

"Thanks for giving me the coat as a blanket Jack," she said yawning.  
"No problem deary," he said, "Well, its morning so we really should be on our way."  
"Oh, we should tell David that we're going," she suggested.  
"No. No need for that," Jack began. Fireheart ignored him and went to where David was sleeping. She shook him gently.

"Hey David," she said softly. Jack rolled his eyes. David grunted and sat up.  
"We're gonna leave now, thanks for having us," she murmured.  
"Oh, you're leaving?" he asked, becoming fully awake, "Well I'll come with you. You might have a hard time navigating through all these rocks and boulders and such."  
"That'd be great!" Fireheart exclaimed enthusiastically, it was a little too enthusiastic for Jack's taste.  
"Lead the way," Jack said to David coldly.

David led them out of the cave and down a steep slope. There were loose edges of the cliffs, and sometimes some dirt would give way, skittering down the hill, making a miniature avalanche. Dust filled the air and parched their throats. They reached the bottom of the cliff face and stopped for a rest in its shadow. David passed around a canteen for everyone to drink out of and they went on their way again.

It took a while for them to reach the docks and they arrived around four. The _Black Pearl_ was floating there and Jack nearly jumped for joy. They reached the docks and a rope was thrown down to them.  
"Well, I guess this is good bye," David was saying to Fireheart.  
"Yeah I guess so," Fireheart replied. Then, it looked as if she had an idea.  
"Wait here," she said to David.

"Hey Jack," she called.  
"Wot?" Jack inquired.  
"It's been like a five hour journey. It's getting late and David will be stuck in the dark. Can he stay with us on the_ Pearl_ for tonight?" she asked. Jack looked at her as if to say, _I really don't want him to_.  
"Please Jack," she begged.  
"Oh alright," Jack grumbled, "But one night and then that cod beastie can be on his way."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Jack," she said giving him a hug. Jack climbed aboard the _Pearl_, followed by Fireheart and David.

Jack stayed above deck with Mr. Gibbs at the helm, while Fireheart and David went below deck. Jack shouted orders at the crew, yet everyone could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Fireheart and David sat in one of the hammocks below deck. They could hear the stomping of sailors above deck and shouts of the Captain.  
"It's been great spending time with you Fireheart," David said.  
"It's been great seeing you again too," Fireheart replied. David suddenly stood up.  
"Fireheart?" he asked.  
"David? Is something the matter?" she asked standing up as well.  
"No, I just need to tell you something," David said uncertainly.

"Ok, then tell me," Fireheart said.  
"Well, I really like you Fireheart," David said.  
"Pardon," Fireheart inquired uncertainly.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you when you left. Now that you're here, with me, I realize how beautiful you are," David said. Fireheart's hand instinctively brushed the scar across her cheek.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Fireheart replied, backing up slowly.  
"You don't have to say anything," David whispered. Fireheart became alarmed. This was her seventh grade boyfriend, it wasn't like she still liked him, but she was just so surprised to see him again.

Apparently that's not how David felt. He grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her towards him. She tried to push back, but the young man was too strong for her. He kissed her, but as much as she tried, she couldn't push away from him. When he eventually stopped, he let go of her.

She was about to scream at him, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone. She looked to her right, and saw it was Jack, standing rigid, his eyes widened in anger. _Oh dear Lord in Heaven,_ Fireheart thought.

Jack walked below deck to find Fireheart and David. Fireheart was pressed up against David and they were kissing. They stopped kissing, and Fireheart must have seen him, for she looked over at him. Her face filled with fear and dread.

She ran up to him.  
"Jack! It's not what it looks like!" Fireheart pleaded. Jack didn't move.  
"Out," he whispered.  
"Please Captain, you've got to understand," she said.  
"No," he replied softly.  
"Please," she begged.  
"OUT!" Jack roared.

Fireheart immediately ran past him above deck. Jack then turned to David, who was looking smugly at him.  
"What. Happened. Here" Jack growled. The smirk on David's face flickered, but then he announced with pride.  
"She kissed me." Jack nearly exploded in anger and stomped above deck. He looked around angrily for the undead monkey, drew his pistol, and shot it. The monkey chattered at him angrily.

Jack calmed down and looked around for Fireheart. As his eyes swept across the main deck, he saw fiery orange hair out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at the crow's nest and narrowed his eyes. He swung up the ratlines and hauled himself over. He found her hugging her knees, crying softly.

"Fireheart," Jack said hesitantly. Fireheart turned slowly to look up at him.  
"I don't love him," she whispered, tears making her eye makeup smear.  
"Wot?" Jack asked, sitting next to her.  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," she said softly.  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Jack inquired.  
"It was because he was too strong," Fireheart said, barely audible. Jack knew how hard it was for her to admit defeat.  
"I thought you liked him," Jack muttered.  
"Jack, that was seventh grade," she said disbelievingly, "I've moved on."

"Fireheart," Jack began.  
"Yes," she asked.  
"If you don't love David," Jack began, "Who do you love?"  
Fireheart was about to reply when they heard a shout.

"Sparrow," Jack looked over the edge of the crow's nest to see David glaring up at him.  
"Face me!" Jack glanced around.  
"No, I think I'm good up here," Jack replied.  
"For the girl," David hollered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.  
"We fight to the death, and whoever's not dead gets her," David replied.  
"Nope, I like my crow's nest up here," Jack shouted.

The crew had started chanting,  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight."  
"All right stop it!" Jack yelled silencing them. Jack sighed.  
"Ok fine, we fight, swords only." The crew cheered its approval and Jack swung down the ratlines, with Fireheart behind him. The crew made a big circle with Jack and David in the middle.

Jack struck first, slicing down at David's head. David parried and thrust at Jack's stomach. Jack blocked it and swiped at David's ankles. David jumped over the blade and tried to slice at Jack's neck. Jack ducked and side kicked David in the ribs.  
"Captain Jack, Captain Jack, and Captain Jack!" the crew cheered.

Fireheart watched the fight anxiously. Marty and Mr. Gibbs stood next to her cheering like mad men. Fireheart noticed that David was starting to tire.  
_Yes_ she thought. _ Jack's going to win._ As they were fighting, Jack glanced over at Fireheart and winked. As he looked back, David thrust his sword through Jack's stomach. Jack made this weird choking noise and fell over on his side.

"Jack!" Fireheart screamed, trying to run to him, but Marty and Gibbs held her back.  
"Jack! No! No!" she shrieked. David turned towards her.  
"It looks like I'm your only choice now," he said triumphantly.

"That's not entirely true," said a voice. David spun around and Fireheart looked over at Jack. The only thing was he wasn't on the ground anymore. He smiled and pulled the sword from between his arm and side.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" David exclaimed.  
"Things come back mate," Jack replied, "But you-" Jack thrust the sword into David's stomach, puncturing the skin and causing blood to ooze from the wound.  
"I'd rather doubt it," Jack finished.

He drew the sword back, causing David to fall, dying in a pool of blood. Jack wiped his sword on a non bloodied part of David's shirt.  
"We have lost speed, and therefore time. Precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost. Do we understand?" Jack barked.

"Aye aye Cap'n," the crew replied.  
"Get this body off my ship, swab the deck, and head out to open sea," Jack commanded.  
"Aye aye Cap'n," the crew said in unison. They scattered to different jobs and Jack went to find Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said.  
"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs asked.  
"Our heading is two degrees starboard," Jack told him.  
"Aye Cap'n I'll have Mr. Cotton on it right away," Gibbs replied.

As Jack walked onto the main deck and surveyed the progress, he noticed Fireheart sitting on the second step leading up to the poop deck. He walked over to her and sat down on the step below her.  
"My intuitive sense of the female creature tells me, you are troubled," he said raising his eyebrows. Fireheart smiled.

"I was just thinking about David. I find it all strange how he was in love for such a long time. I almost feel bad for him," she replied. Jack wasn't much of an advice giver, and handed her a bottle of rum. She chuckled and took a sip.  
"You know I can't blame him," Jack risked saying.  
"What do you mean?" Fireheart asked.

"Loving you for that long," Jack replied, "You are a very charming young woman." Fireheart laughed.  
"I just don't know if this all was right," Fireheart said seriously, "I mean, I sort of liked him, and I feel bad for him kind of."  
"If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket," Jack drawled, "Avoid trying to make your decision all together."

"How," Fireheart asked.  
"Just forget about him," Jack told her, "He's dead and gone, and now we don't have to go trekking through some Godforsaken desert."  
"That is very true," Fireheart said thoughtfully.  
"Can I have my rum back?" Jack asked.  
"No," Fireheart replied.

"But it's mine," Jack said.  
"I don't care," Fireheart told him, "You offered it to me and it's good so now it's mine."  
"How's that fair?" Jack exclaimed.  
"It's not," Fireheart answered.  
"Gimme," Jack protested reaching for the bottle.

"Ughh fine," Fireheart relented, "Rum stealer."  
"Me? I'm not the rum stealer, you took it from me in the first place," Jack accused.  
"Oh well," Fireheart replied.  
"So you ever gonna miss that creeper?" Jack inquired.

"I knew he'd die," Fireheart said, "Other things will come up. Soon his death will be a mystery, even to me."


End file.
